


Stupid Writers

by eangallagher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eangallagher/pseuds/eangallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best things about writers could also be the worst.</p><p>-</p><p>Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Writers

The best things about writers could also be the worst.

When Levi first met Erwin, he was charmed by how Erwin could stop whatever it was he was doing - even if it was in the middle of sucking Levi off - to rush off to the nearest pen and paper and write down idea after idea. It was endearing when Erwin stumbled away from his computer after hours of writing and of forgetting everything else and smiled at Levi while kissing apologies onto his lips.

It was why Levi fell for Erwin in the first place. But after seventeen years of it, Levi was starting to get tired. He thought it was annoying when Erwin lost focus on what he was doing and got lost in the world he was currently creating with words. It was exhausting when Erwin spent days writing, leaving Levi to take care of everything else. It drove him crazy when Erwin forgot special events such as their anniversary because he'd been too focused on his writing.

But looking at his husband now, sitting at the table with their kids while making ice cream and laughing - it was easy to forgive him. It was easy to sink into his embrace and accept a kiss; easy to tell him that he loves him.

Because Erwin's smile still gave him butterflies; still made him feel like it did seventeen years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all critique is appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
